


It'll All Be Okay

by Demoniclover223



Series: I'm With You For Now And Always. [1]
Category: LiEat (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Regular Efi cuteness, new adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniclover223/pseuds/Demoniclover223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the Golden Thief, Efi has a hard time sleeping. She doesn't like staying far from Teo and despite her growing up just a bit after the event, she has seemed to change whether it be for good or worse but in a way that Teo doesn't like. Even though he is rough around the edges he does care for Efi in a father or brother like way, whether the dragon knows it so when she stops sleeping he decides it's about time to talk to her about it before they set off onto new adventures and new towns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Release of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be changing in each chapter! I think I'll do six chapters so it'll be like two chapters are of a different story if that makes sense and Efi will be getting lder in each story too! I should explain the different story thing before people get confused though since that just sounds confusing to me. In chapter one and two, that will be one story after the events of the third and final game of LiEat, chapters three and four will be set maybe a few years later and going to a new adventure and then chapter five and six will sort of be like the first four chapters, but I think those last two might have a little tiny touch of romance :3. But I hope this doesn't confuse people! Dx So I hope that helped clear things up a bit and the picture is obviously from the first LiEat but enough of my babble I hope people enjoy the story!

The trail felt long as can be, the loose dirt and rocks crunching underneath Teo's feet as they walked, his coat wrapped securely around him and he scratched right under his eye lightly. He felt a bit sore from becoming devoured by his lies but other than that he felt perfect, better than that and it was a relief of sorts that he didn't have to carry those lies around with him-well he still lied but still those lies had been different- and now that they were gone he felt better. He changed his hair once again so it was a light brown with streaks of deep green going through it, his eyes were also changed to a dark brown color that he thought suited him greatly, maybe he was just being very vain about his looks but even so he did look good surprisingly.

He heard a soft stumbling noise that got his attention and he turned his head looking at the little dragon, her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders and back in golden strands, her feet were dragging against the ground softly as they walked, her hand in his holding onto him tightly in a way that made him feel just a little less lonely not that he'd say that out loud but there was something worrisome about Efi. She'd been very quite lately, unlike her usual bubbly smiling self, she was more withdrawn in a way and there was little dark smudges under her bright blue eyes like she wasn't sleeping well and from what he could tell she wasn't.

Sometimes he'd wake in the night to find the little dragon still awake, her blue eyes always fixed straight ahead like she was seeing something he wasn't and before he could tell her to sleep she would sigh looking older than she should and he would just leave it be for the moment and go back to sleep. But now she seemed to be just devoid of her usual silly self as they walked it was becoming more worrying to Teo, that she wasn't being herself, she hadn't anyways after they left the town.

She wasn't bothering him for piggy back rides and she wasn't clinging to him the way she used to and it honestly made him uneasy.He stopped walking all together but Efi walked forward a couple steps before their hands pulled signaling that Teo had stopped and Efi turned looking at him, her face shining with confusion that was just a light undercurrent of the tiredness that rested in her face.

"What's wrong Teo? Don't we have to get to the next town quickly?" Efi asked tilting her head her hair falling over one shoulder slightly and her bangs hit her face lightly in a cute little action that Teo secretly liked in a small way.

"Efi, you haven't been sleeping have you?" Teo asked, a small shock of irritation ringing through his voice as he narrowed his eyes lightly at the dragon who looked shock immediately her eyes widening with the emotion and her mouth opened a bit like she would speak then she closed her mouth, her brows pulling together sadly and she looked down to the side away from his eyes, her lashes casting a small tiny shadow against her cheeks. It surprised him deeply. his own eyes widening a bit briefly as he looked at the little girl. Efi never looked away from, never not from the moment she'd been alive, even when she hatched from the egg she looked straight at him with those blue eyes that had been surprised then happy. Then she looked back at him forcing a smile that surprisingly made Teo's heart clench with an unknown feeling but he pushed it down.

"It's fine Teo, I'll be okay, I just haven't been that sleepy lately is all!" Efi said letting out a laugh so fake and a smile equally as fake it reminded him of himself when they went to new towns and it made his eyes widen a touch more as he looked at her. This wasn't what Efi was like at all and he couldn't say he liked it.

"Efi I know something's wrong with you. If you don't tell me then I can't help you now can I?" Teo said with an impatient tone that made Efi's fake smile waver as her eyes looked straight into his, surprised and bright looking. 

"I. . . It's. . . " She stuttered out looking lost and as Teo stared at her evenly and quitely he waited for her explanation. Then with no warning, for the first time since she hatched, tears, big sad ones welled within her eyes turning the blue to a darker look like how the sky looked when it set on the horizon turning the sky a dark blue that made your heart ache. That's what her eyes looked like and the tears rolled down her cheeks as her jaw clenched a bit and her brows stayed pulled together before a loud cry or sob burst from her lips and she raised her hands rubbing her eyes as she cried. Teo was silent still but with shock this time as he watched the little blonde cry like that, in a way that was so agony filled nad sad it reminded him of his childhood and he didn't like to be.

"Efi what's wrong? You need to tell me right now if it's serious, I don't want you crying then falling asleep on me." Teo said his voice gruff but authoritative and Efi looked at her with her watery blue eyes taking in breathes and she dashed forward wrapping her arms around his waist crying into  
his shirt making him blink as her tears wet his shirt.

"Teo! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm trying my best I really am! B-But I just can't stop thinking about what h-happened!" She wailed sobs clogging her throat now and then surprising him deeply and in a slightly awkward way he raised his hand and stroked her hair softly in an equally awkward way as she cried. "I-I can't help but see you the way you were w-when you got devoured by your-your lies! I was afraid I wouldn't be strong enough Teo! I thought I'd never be strong enough to get you back and eat your lies, I thought I'd-I'd be alone without you!" She wailed again but her voice was muffled by his shirt and he felt surprised but he also felt like he was expecting this. He pulled her away a bit sinking down to one knee looking at her. Her face was just soaked with tears as she sniffled, her eyes watery and bright as she looked at him, strands of her blonde hair clung to her cheeks like wet tendrils.

"Efi, you did save me though and it's because you did that I am very proud of you for." Teo said, awkwardness ringing through his tone showing he wasn't really used to saying that sort of thing but seemed to calm her down slightly.

"R-Really?" Efi asked blinking lightly causing more tears to roll down her cheeks as she looked at Teo who nodded.

"Yes really. You helped me Efi, you ate my lies and saved me when I couldn't save myself and I'm grateful to you for doing that." He said resting his hands on her small shoulders looking at her, the truth in his words seemed to stop Efi from crying all together.

"What if I hadn't have been successful? It's all I can think about! I keep thinking abut what if I hadn't been strong enough to help you." Efi said looking at Teo with her watery eyes and with a swift motion he was pulling her into a hug, cutting off her words and crying, her eyes widening a bit as her head rested against his shoulder softly completely taken by surprise at the sudden hug and it took her a moment before she wrapped her small little arms around Teo.

"It'll be okay Efi. I'll be around for a long time, enough time for you to get stronger, besides we've talked about this before haven't we? You said you'd protect me and I'd protect you, those were your exact words. So you don't need to feel sad or worried about me anymore Efi." Teo said, his words surprisingly warm and soft like he'd done this a thousand times instead of just flicking Efi's forehead like he usually did when she did something bad so this was something different that was completely strange and foreign to both of them almost.

"Your right. I'll protect you and you'll protect me always." Efi said into his shoulder even as tears pressed against her eyes then spilled down the longer she hugged him. He was her Papa and Teo, Leo, Hal and Sid all rolled into one in a way that made her feel happier when she was around him.He shifted feeling his shoulder get slightly damp when she began crying again and he patted her back softly as he hugged her. 

"Stop crying Efi. I said it's okay." He said his voice turning gruff again with a slight awkwardness but that didn't ruin Efi's mood right then and she let out a laugh, one that surprised Teo since he hadn't heard the laugh in a while. She pulled back looking at the man her blue eyes watery and sparkling but they looked. . . happy? She smiled at him brightly, her usual Efi smile even as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I love you Teo, I'm happy it was you who found my egg." She said smiling and he offered a smile little half smile back at her then reached up rubbing her tears away in an almost fatherly like way that made Efi giggle softly and she looked at him, her eyes clear but then she let out a huge yawn that made him sigh.

"See? I told you to stop crying, humans can get tired from crying so I expected you to get tired after that plus your sleepless nights must be getting to you." Teo sighed out standing up right to his full five foot seven height looking down at the small blonde. Sometimes he did feel like a father, after all he'd witnessed her birth-or was it her hatching?- and she'd been with him for eleven months now and her appearance was one of a five year old which also doubled the feeling of being a father to him and he was only twenty-three!

"I'm sorry. I guess I just needed to get that out of me huh?" Efi said laughing out, her face shining with that same happiness she carried with her, her words sounding a bit older than her age as she looked up at Teo with her big blue eyes then smiled widely grabbing his hand and stepped forward but he just stayed in place and she looked at him tilting her head a bit. "What's wrong Teo?"

"Come here Efi, I'll. . . Carry you if you're to tired to walk." He said slowly looking down at the little blonde who blinked in surprise, her sile vanishing for just a moment before smiling again walking back towards him and he bent down sweeping the girl into his arms, much like a princess making Efi giggle and he just rolled his eyes slightly at her giggles in his typical way.

He began walking, grateful the girl was so light other wise the walk to the next town would be much harder if she was heavier, and as he walked distracted by his thoughts he felt Efi resting her head on his shoulders her hands holding onto his shirt giggling at her happiness at being carried and he just shook his head lightly as he walked. This continued for about five miles and when the next town-it was called Coal Valley- came into view he walked a bit faster finally reaching the beginning of the town, the trees thinning out a bit, the rocks and branches a little more vacant along with the looks rocks and dirt.

"Hey, come on let's go and look for a place to stay." He said about to put her down when she made a soft mumbling sound and he looked at her blinking in surprise. Efi had her head against his shoulder, her lips just a tiny bit parted with her breathes that were deep and slow, her lashes resting against her cheeks and her entire face was completely relaxed with sleep and he just smiled crookedly looking at her and adjusted her slightly.

"Alright. I'll carry you a little longer." He said softly before setting off walking into the town as Efi smile just soft in her sleep as she slept soundly and deeply within the warmth of Teo's arms.


	2. A Release of Emotions part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna say this, each chapter that is paired together will have the title then a part two following it so no one get's confused! And I also hope I'm getting Efi and Teo's personality right too, let me know if I am if that's possible!

When Efi woke up it was a slow process or so it seemed slow to the world while it was fast to her when she did wake up. He hair was splayed over a pillow and she was covered up to her neck with blankets and her lashes fluttered opening softly as she looked around at an unfamiliar room. She rolled onto her side her hair laying lightly against her cheek softly and she sat up slightly the blankets falling down and pooling at her waist as she looked around the room rubbing one eye with her hand softly as she yawned stretching her arms up over her head and she push the blankets off of her then swung her feet over the side of the bed standing up her feet pressing against the cool hard wood floor and she looked at the bed across from her.

There, Teo slept deeply, his breathing was deep and slow, peaceful almost and a piece of his hair was stuck in front of his lips moving with each breath that went in and out in a way that made Efi giggle quietly. She brushed her hair behind her ears then walked over to their bag, the one they always carried and she pulled out her regular blue ribbon and tied her hair up in a pony tail, one near the base of her neck and secured it into a bow making her smile and she looked in the mirror. Though she looked like she was five at that moment, she looked mature and a bit more-Oh my god! She blinked quickly thinking it was just her imagination but did she look. . .older?!

She didn't look five anymore, she looked like she jumped up an age, like six or seven years old already! She blinked quickly as she looked at herself, watching her brows pull together tightly and she frowned a bit unused to her new looking features. Her hair was indeed longer, her face was less. . . pudgy and was a bit more defined in a way, her lashes and eye brows seemed darker along with her eyes which weren't that bright. She blinked feeling a bit saddened that her eyes weren't bright anymore but still she was aging which was good though! She felt wide awake strangely as she stood there and when she looked over her shoulder at Teo she smiled then crept to the front door and slid out shutting it quietly behind her smiling.

She'd do just a bit exploring and see what this town was like, she wanted to do something anyways and if she didn't do this then she would never be able to get to sleep again. It was dark but the sun was poking out faintly as it began to make it's appearance in the sky that was pretty to her and she ran forward looking at the houses and at the stone streets. It honestly reminded her of Vermillion town and it made her smile at that thought as she looked around and just as she turned around the corner of a house she looked in the dark seeing everything perfectly then her eyes widened at the sight before.

There was a girl, who looked years older than her with long straight black hair, her skin was pale and she had bright gold eyes with pretty lips and perfect features but it was her horns and tail that caught Efi's attention. Then she noticed the boy who had shaggy blonde hair with deep black horns while the black haired girl had bright yellow horns, the blonde boy had deep green eyes and he looked about her age surprisingly, like William had. He was pretty in a way and then she noticed what they were eating and it made her gasp.

They were eating lies! With her gasp their heads turned in her direction and she felt her eyes widen and she turned running back towards the house where Teo was surely waking up since the sun was coming out and before she could even get to the door a figure got in her direction making her slam into them and she gasped out loudly falling back on her butt looking at the person. It was the black haired girl and she flinched when the girl squatted in front of her leaning closely.

"Are you a dragon?" The girl asked tilting her head as her horns gleamed brightly in the rising sun and Efi swallowed thickly her mouth dry with her nervousness.

"Yes I am." She said quietly looking at the girl then over at the boy. Teo had to wake up soon, she didn't know what these dragons would do to her and when a hand came into her line of sight she flinched badly her eyes squishing shut then she felt a hand on her head. She opened her eyes blinking rapidly as she turned her up to look at the girl who smiled.

"I'm Lacey and that's Jacob. We're dragons too, we didn't think we'd run into a dragon so young as you but I'm glad we did. What's your name?" Lacey asked tilting her head smiling sweetly at Efi who shifted her cheeks a light red color from running and she looked around before locking on   
then to Lacey's gold eyes again.

"I'm Efina. You can call me Efi though." Efi said slowly making the two other drags smile at her when she smiled back hesitantly looking at the both of them, her eyes flicking between them.

"Listen Efi, you seemed to recognize what we were eating didn't you? I want to know how you would recognize something like those things." Lacey said   
her hand still on Efi's head her cheeks a light red color and the little girl bit her lip lightly one before letting out a soft breath.

"I can eat lies. They look just like those things you were eating, truths also look like the but they taste really nasty to me." Efi said wrinkling her nose a bit making Rachel laugh softly, the sound of her laughter sounded surprisingly like bells and she grinned.

"Well Efi me and Jacob were actually eating 'truths' as you say, we can't eat lies. It's kinda like a twist on what you eat when you think about it.We don't know why we eat them really but it's just something that's. . just there for us, like you eating lies." Lacey said smiling brightly at the little blonde who smiled back at her and the front door finally creaked out revealing Teo standing there still in his long white sleeve shirt and black pants his light brown hair was messed up and he had a groggy tiredness to his features.

"Efi what are you doing?" He asked raising a brow as he rubbed his eyes slightly and sighed out gently.

"I'm talking to Rachel and Jacob! Teo they can eat truths! Their like me in a way!" Efi said rather excitedly as her eyes danced with happiness that made Teo blink looking at herthen he blinked again leaning in close looking at her face.

"Efi. . did you grow?" He asked his brown eyes pretty confused looking as he looked over Efi who had grown a couple inches and she smiled nodding quickly.

"Yeah I did!" She said smiling then she looked over at Lacey slightly and Teo followed her gaze raising one brow slightly as he leaned against the door way. 

"And who's this?" He asked looking at Lacey meeting her wide, almost scared yellow eyes as she looked back at Teo and jacob just looked at him sort of blankly with a glassy look in his green eyes.

"That's Lacey and Jacob!" Efi said smiling and she rushed over to Teo wrapping her arms around his waist smiling and he flicked her forehead making her wince and she looked at him pouting.

"Don't do that when I'm half asleep. And I see, I'm guessing their dragons also." Teo said as Efi let go of his waist still pouting and she nodded as she sulked slightly by his side and he looked at the two dragons in front of him. "So what are you doing in Coal Town?"

"We've been staying here for as long as I can remember before he was born. We eat truths unlike Efi who eats lies, we don't know why we eat them but we have other powers possibly complete and polar opposite than Efi's too. We're thinking of going to Vermillion Town, it seems good despite the vampire's there." Lacey said looking at Teo as she smiled crookedly and he just stared at her, taking in her disheveled appearance and slightly grungy look along with the boy and he made a little noise that sounded like he was agreeing.

"Have you ever thought of going to the police or anything for some protection, food and a place to stay?" Teo asked his brow raising again as he looked at the girl and boy, looking not that much older than Efi. "Brett and Neil can protect you, they'll watch after you and make sure you'll have somewhere to stay and keep you watched so you're not forced into slavery or anything. But that's your call if you want to go and find them or not."

". . . I see." Lacey said softly looking down at the ground her brows pulling together as Jacob held onto her hand tightly and he stared at her evenly as Efi looked up at him with a cute little confused look on her face but she held onto the end of his shirt.

"You can make your decision but me and Efi are leaving. We're catching the train at six and it's about five thirty now. You have your options laid out for you, maybe we'll meet or something like that." Teo said shrugging in a way that made him seem like he didn't care in the slightest bit but Efi knew that he must care at least a tiny tiny bit. She ran inside to grab their bag and Teo looked at the two dragons. "You should just go to Brett and Neil, their in town, just go and talk to them, if you don't to stay with them I doubt they'll force you to stay with them. It'll give Efi peace of mind if you go and have some sort of protection."

"Efi does seem like the type to worry about people she barely knows." Lacey murmured softly her fingers cupping her chin softly as she looked at the ground still then sighed her arms dropped to her side looking at Teo again. "I'll guess we'll go to Neil and Brett, let know Efi we said good bye."

"I will." Teo said nodding softly as the two of them walked off and he stood there before turning back into the rental house pulling his coat on and tied a scarf around his throat looking at little Efi who was also dressed the bag resting on her shoulders as she looked up at him. "Come on, runt. It's time to go."

"Stop calling me runt! You know my name by now!" Efi said hotly as she pouted again shooting a little glare at Teo her brows pulling down tightly and she grabbed his hand tight as they walked out of the house shutting the door and they walked in silence, Teo looking at Efi every once in a while as they walked.

They walked at a leisurely pace almost Efi jumping over little rocks and what not with Teo smiling slightly at her little foolishness but it wasn't like it wasn't a bit entertaining watching the little blonde, her hand a comforting weight and grip in his own and he smiled to himself softly as they reached the train station that seemed sort of weird in a town that seemed so out of place and seemed not to belong there but he was a bit grateful for it being there. They got onto the train without a problem. He sat with Efi pressed against his side, one hand on his thigh as they began to pulled away and set down the tracks and she smiled brightly though they'd rode a train before it was still a bit. . cute at how excited she got about the simple things.

"Hey Teo, what happened to Lacey and Jacob?" Efi finally asked looking at Teo, his hair surprisingly back to it's regular orange color and his eyes were a dark  greenish color almost and Efi could just tell that was what he really looked like, it wasn't fake in the slightest bit.

"They were going to Brett and Neil when we left. They said for me to tell you good bye and they hope to see you again." Teo said resting his arm on the arm rest, resting his cheek against his fists looking out the window feeling Efi's gaze on him then she smiled resting back down in her seat resting her head against his arm her body pressing lightly against his in a childish way that was becoming comforting to Teo.

"That's good then. I hope we see them again." Efi said gently her eyes fluttering shut as she smiled gently. Teo looked at her his head turned to look down at her blinking lightly once before he smiled himself resting his hand against his cheek again looking out side at the passing scenery as the trains soft movements brought a sort of comfort to the both of them as the train made it's way to bringing them to their next destination.


	3. A Beach Day!

Efi and Teo stepped off the train looking at the sign right in front of the town and Efi held onto Teo's hand tightly as she looked around at everything with her wide blue eyes a smile forming over her lips. It was the sort of place that Efi had been curious about going but somewhere Teo didn't exactly care for but he figured he'd be nice and let the girl have some fun and take a break from their usual schedule. Oceanport was a place where Efi couldn't get lost and she could run around as much as she wanted while staying within Teo's sight of course but that wasn't the main thing Efi really thought of when she looked around and took in the sounds of water. She jumped a little bit like she had something down her pants and looked up at Teo smiling brightly and excitedly as she jumped around a little more giggle softly and she rushed forward pulling on Teo's hand   
as he grabbed their bag and he looked at the blonde raising a high brow looking down at her as she grinned widely.

"Come on Teo! I want to go to the beach part!" Efi said jumping around moving while pulling on his hand and he smiled crookedly as he walked slowly with Efi tugging on his hand like an excited puppy.

"Efi, if you want to swim I need to get you a bathing suit,, I don't want you to be getting your clothes wet when I just got them for you." Teo said as they walked and when the dirt started changing to sand Efi seemed to lose her mind almost as they began walking on the sand.

"Oh my gosh! It's sand! It's sand Teo, that means we're on the beach right?! Right!? Come on! Come on, come on, come _onnn_!" Efi shouted excitedly as she pulled on Teo's hand making him chuckle softly at her excitement and he walked just a touch faster when the water came into view making Efi let go of his hand all together and rush to the water laughing loudly.

"Don't you dare go into that water Efi! If you get your clothes wet I won't buy you new ones!" He shouted at her as he ran and she looked over her shoulder as she ran flashing a grin before she tripped on something and went crashing into the sand face first. At that Teo couldn't help but burst out laughing and when he laughed it was a sort of sweet sound, so rich that made other's want to laugh with him.

"Ach! I got sand in my mouth!" Efi screamed while wiping her mouth her eyes narrowed and made Teo laugh a bit harder as he approached her grinning and Efi looked up at him suddenly forgetting about the sand as she stared at Teo. He honestly looked handsome when he grinned and when he laughed his whole face lit up with a sort of happiness that seemed to only appear when he was laughing like that and it made Efi realize that but it also made her smile at him.

"You okay?" He asked continuing to grin in a way that wasn't like him but it was still natural all the same and it made Efi smile as she nodded quickly.

"Yep! Teo I want to swim in the water!" Efi said pointing out at the deep blue water and Teo's grin slowly melted to a little smile as he reached out actually patting her head before turning towards a store that sat among the scattered houses along the sand line that made up the town.

"Alright, I'll go and get you a bathing suit so you can swim some and I'll get us a place to stay for tonight." Teo said dropping his hand away from Efi's hand as he smiled lightly making her smile hugely and he turned walking towards the store his feet sinking a bit in the sand as he walked and he heard Efi laughing as she ran towards the water running along the the beginning of the water darting forward then away as the water moved up and down slowly.

He made his way across the sand already counting out what money he had which was about fifteen dollars thankfully so he could get them something to eat and a swimsuit hopefully. He entered the store, a belled ringing as he opened the door stepping in then shut it behind him cutting off the bell sound and he walked forward his shoes making heavy thud nosies as though he was wearing boots and he approached the desk looking around when a girl came rushing out of the back room smiling.

"Hello welcome to the sto-Oh it's you." The friendly greeting was cut off and Teo stared at the girl who surprisingly turned out to be Rosalie or Feathers as he liked to call her just to get on her nerves.

"What're you doing here Feathers?" He asked shooting her a smug little grin as she scowled slightly before brushing her pale hair away from her face gently sighing out and she sighed out hotly as her eyes narrowed faintly.

"I need a break sometimes too ya know. They're here also to, I guess to see Efi or something, don't ask me how they knew you'd be here." Feathers said leaning her pelvis against the counter as she crossed her arms looking at Teo rather coldly in a way she could and he could tell she was still irritated with him."But what is it that you want though."

"I just need a bathing suit for Efi, she wants to go swimming and I'd like it if she didn't get her clothes dripping wet." He said crossing his own arms as he looked at Feathers evenly, his hair hanging in his face a little bit and she huffed out a breath before pushing away from the counter then turned walking through the door she had came through. He uncrossed his arms leaning forward resting his elbows on the counter as he waited to she what she would produce for bathing suits.

"I have a pink bathing suit and a blue one in Efi's size or what I think her size would be, you can take your pick of which one Efi would like." Feathers shouted before walking out of the back room holding two bathing suits in each hand as Teo looked at them. The pink one was modest and even slightly cute in a way the Efi would like and the blue one was the type of bathing suit that showed the sides of the person wearing them but it wasn't something h'd want Efi to wear if it meant Brett and Neil calling him a pedo for it.

"I'll get the pink one. How much is it?" Teo asked sighing out as Feathers looked at him before putting the blue bathing suit under the counter and kept the pink one of the counter.

"For you I guess I'll cut the price so only eight bucks okay?" Feathers said sighing gently much like Teo had as she looked at Teo who looked back at her in surprise as he blinked gently.

"Oh. I didn't think you liked me that much to cut the price for me." Teo said grinning at her and she narrowed her eyes but a light coloring formed over her cheeks with her irritation as she glared at the man.

"Shut up! Take the bathing suit or I'll make you pay for it in FULL." Feathers snapped out in an irritated way she scowled still making Teo laugh just a bit under his breath before he reached into his coat pocket and pull out eight dollars then gave it to Feathers who accepted it and placed the piece of clothing into his hands.

"Thank you. See you around sometime." Teo said waving only half heartedly as he walked to the door and she didn't bother saying anything in return which made him feel a bit grateful that he could avoid an awkward conversation. He walked out his shoes instantly sinking slightly into the sand and he turned walking to the right to find an informant so he could get him and Efi somewhere to sleep for the night because he knew the little blonde would tire herself out soon enough.

He stepped onto the hard ground thankful it was sand anymore after walking through it and he walked towards one of the houses knocking on the door and when no one answered he went to another house, knocked and got the same result. He sighed then came to the third house he hoped could be an informant only to see a note on the door that said the informant was away sadly but the houses could be used if needed. Well then, at least he and Efi would have some where to sleep tonight.

He walked to the first house he had knocked on and opened the door placing his bag down on his side of the room shrugging his coat off since it was pretty warm and he pulled the tag off of Efi's bathing suit knowing she'll like it and just as he turned to yell for her, he could see a bobbing blonde head running towards the house and he smiled slightly to hismelf. Honestly, he didn't think he'd get so used to the dragon as fast as he would but after the first four or five months it was awkward for him in a way but now that she was growing up slowly it was like he was getting more used to her and her excited ways after some time had passed thankfully.

"Teo! The waters so pretty, I like it here!" Efi said brightly in her excited like way and he smiled a bit as he looked at her.

"That's good that you do, so here put this on and go swimming for now and I'll come out in just a moment." Teo said throwing the pink bathing suit at her and she smiled brightly going to her side of the room and he turned so his back faced her to give her some form of privacy as she stripped her clothes off and pulled her bathing suit on.

"It's on! And it fits really good I like it a lot Teo, so thank you!" Efi said giggling quietly once then walked up to Teo's back hugging him tightly making him jolt with surprise as the sudden hug and he just awkwardly patted her hand softly as he rested on his stomach before she let him go running to the door in a flash of pink and he noticed her hair was down.

He walked to the door way watching her run through the sand with a bit of difficulty but she made it to the water when she turned around looking in his direction then he assumed she smiled big and wide then lifted her hand waving at him before she splashed right into the water. He smiled softly to himself as he pulled his hair up which had grown very long over the past months and it was a bit strange that it was longer but Efi enjoyed braiding his hair and playing with it in her way that she did and it made him just a bit happy that she liked to play with his hair.

Honestly he did like Efi, she was like a daughter to him now if that made any sense to anyone, she was just so adorable sometimes that he couldn't help but feel warm inside sometimes. He left his coat and bag there then pulled his shoes of then walked outside feeling the warmth of the sun press on him suddenly and he walked slowly the ground hard under his bare feet in a way that was familiar then a bit unfamiliar to him as he walked forward until he reached the sand and it was warm, even hot against the soles of his feet.

He walked slowly across the sand noticing familiar red hair and blue hair ahead of him at the waters edge watching Efi. The little blonde was rushing and running along the water until she got up to her waist in the water her hair hover a centimeter above the clear water as she laughed brightly as he approached and she turned quickly then smiled just as bright as her laugh had been.

"Teo!" She yelled jumping in the water or at least it looked like jumping as she caused some ripples in the water making him smile slightly   
watching her.

"Hey." He replied but it sounded a bit quieter as he walked to the waters edge the water coming up and brushing his toes lightly as it came in and out. Efi smiled anyways then started treading water slowly making him smile a bit more as he watched her and he placed his hands in his pockets as he watched her swim happily, ducking under the water a couple times when he felt Brett and Neil approaching him.

"Hello Teo. How are you?" Neil asked raiisng a blue brow as he looked at Teo who just shrugged slightly, a slight rise and fall in his shoulders.

"I've been good and so has Efi. She grew just a day ago so she looks pretty happy with that and of course she's ecstatic about being here." Teo said softly as Efi bobbed in the water going down and up quickly making splashes in the water and he smiled crookedly.

"I see I see, well that's good then. That means her power is growing steadily and good if she's grown a little bit since the last time we've seen each other." Neil said nodding softly as he looked out at Efi jumping and then stop to stare intently at something in the water only to grab at the water dunking under.

"What do you mean by that?" Teo asked with a raised brow of his own looking at the blue haired man who looked back at him smiling lightly.

"A dragon grows physically when their power begins growing. A dragons body needs to grow to become accustomed with the power growing inside of them, it's how all dragons grow." Neil said as he looked at Teo who frowned just a touch his brows pulling together tightly as he looked at Neil then his eyes flickered to Brett.

"I. . see." He said slowly his hands tightening in his pockets as he turned his head to look out at Efi who had just shot up out of the water spluttering out water that had gotten into her mouth. Why? Why did it suddenly bother him just a bit that the fact was that Efi was growing more? It should make him feel more relieved that she was growing stronger, getting bigger, but instead it bothered him just a touch.

"She'll probably grow in spurts however over the next couple of months, maybe even years. She might even grow at a steady pace of days if her power is constantly growing and if that's the case then you'd need to bring her to us to get her powers under control but if she grows in months and years it'll make her power steady and she might even mature fully to the point she'd look exactly like an adult, maybe even a year younger than you Teo." Neil said looking at the blonde also who had stopped splashing around as she looked up at the sun that was making it's way down the sky reaching the horizon slowly but steadily.

"I understand. So is there anything I need to do to accomidate her?" Teo asked softly as he looked out at nothing it seemed suddenly as his hands continued to tighten into balls.

"Just make sure she eats and is getting a lot of physical activity is all she'll need as she matures." Neil said as he looked at Teo with a very faint trace of concern in his eyes as he stared at the man.

"Alright I'll make sure she get's that done then.I'll take care of her, until she doesn't need me to anymore." Teo said so quietly he looked like he was mouthing the words as he suddenly focused in on Efi who was rushing around in the water in a frantic like was her hair was soaking wet and sticking to her cheek and neck and her shoulders in blonde tendrils.

"That's the best thing that you can do for her Teo. She'll need you for years to come, until you aren't there anymore to be there for her." Brett suddenly said quietly making Teo look over at the red head who looked at the sand digging his toes into the substance.

"I know it will be but it's not like I'll just drop dead right now. I'm only twenty-three, I'll be around for a long time to come." He said as he looked at the red head intently before turning his gaze back to Efi.

"I know but human lives are so easily blown out, just think of what you want to do for Efi something bad does happen to you though." Brett said again as he looked at the ground still and Teo clenched his jaw lightly just a fraction. This talk was getting to him in ways he didn't like at all, he just didn't like the idea of Efi getting older for some reason but he hated the idea of something happening to him leaving the little dragon alone in the world.

All three of them lapsed into silence as they watched Efi dash around the water laughing brightly in a way that made Teo smile a bit as the sun began to get closer the horizon turning the sky darker and he watched as Efi yawned loudly. She made her way forward towards him and she sloshed through the water her feet literally dragging as she walked forward, her hair dripping wet and she was shivering lightly.

"Ready to go in for the night?" Teo asked softly holding a hand out for her to take surprisingly and she placed her soaking wet hand into his dry one noddy then yawned again just as her stomach growled lightly making her giggle.

"I'm also hungry, I didn't know being in the water could make someone so hungry or so tired." She said laughing softly and she held Teo's hand tightly as she reached one of her hands up to rub her eye.

"Well then I'll get you something to eat and you can get to bed." Teo said, sounding business like in his usual way that made Efi smile as she waved at Brett and Neil who smiled waving back at her as she and Teo walked away to their rental house her feet slowly getting covered in sand and when they got to the house, her feet was covered in said and some dirt and she was shivering softly."There's a shower you can use so go get in it."

"Okay!" Efi said smiling up at Teo then let go of his hand walking in side tracking sand across the floor making him smile briefly before he turned walking away from the door way back to the store for some food. While he walked away Efi watched him leave through the window before she walked to the bathroom pulling her bathing suit off which clung to her wet skin a bit and she had a bit of difficulty getting it off.

She turned the shower on, her hair already drying a bit as it clumped together in a way that was a bit weird but when the shower got warm enough she stepped into it the warm water immediately warming her up instantly and she washed her hair with the shampoo and conditioner that was in the shower slowly then stepped out when her hair was clean.

She smiled shivering faintly once as the cold air brushed her skin despite the warm temperature outside the house was pretty cool and so she wrapped herself up in a fluffy towel and walked out of the bathroom to see Teo sitting at the table with some food for her and him and he seemed to smile lightly. She noticed some new clothes for her and she grinned rushing to them rubbing the towel over her body and she pulled on a long sleeve pajama top and pants that had sat next to the new set of clothes.

She walked to the little table sitting down and they ate in silence but it was a good silence that wasn't awkward or anything of the sort to Efi or Teo. Once they finished eating and threw the trash away in the can they climbed into their beds and the light was turned off and as Efi laid there slowly falling asleep she felt so happy then, happy that she had the best day and that Teo had smiled a bunch and laughed. She smiled softly her eyes shutting as she fell asleep slowly yet deeply.


	4. A Beach Day! Part Two

Teo woke up slowly, a sleepy little groan falling from his lips as his lashes fluttered then opened slowly the world a bit blurry and he lifted a hand rubbing at his eyes then blinked a couple times. Efi was sleeping peacefully, her blonde hair was splayed out over his pillow and her body was curled up a bit her hand clutching his other hand that had been laying near his side and her lips parted with even deep breathes as her lashes rested on her cheeks softly.

She was adorable in sleep and that was something he'd only ever admit to himself this once, he couldn't keep thinking that she was or else it might slip out sometime and she'd ask him to say things like that more often. He blew out a breath sitting up which made the bed move slightly and Efi's lashes fluttered gently then opened revealing sleepy blue eyes that looked up at him then she smiled rather sheepishly as she sat up her hair crazy and clung to certain parts to her lightly as she looked at Teo.

"I'm sorry I got into your bed, I just got lonely and I didn't wanna sleep alone." Efi said softly as she rubbed one of her eyes with her hand letting out a tiny self conscious giggle as she looking at Teo again dropping her hand down so it rested on her thigh lightly.

"It's. . fine." Teo said in response as he looked at Efi who smiled a bit more brightly, relieved obviously that she wasn't in trouble and it made some part of Teo want to smile at how bright she was smiling.

"Good! Hey Teo, do you want to swim with me today before we leave?" Efi asked tilting her head grabbing one of his hands lightly as she looked right into his eyes and with that sweet earnest look seemed to melt some part of him surprisingly as he looked at her then he sighed out gently knowing he'd regret this later on.

"Fine I'll go swimming with you today if it'll make you happy." He said with a huff and he sounded just a bit reluctant as he looked at the little blonde who jumped off the bed with a little wordless cry of happiness as she rushed across the room grabbing her slightly damp bathing suit grinning widely at him.

"You should go get a bathing suit Teo! I'm gonna go change and I'l lsee you by the water?" Efi asked sounding a bit uncertain her head tilting softly as she looked at him with that same cute vulnerable look and he smiled softly sighing through his nose as he nodded softly making her smile brightly again. "Okay!" 

"Stop talkin and get changed!" Teo ordered sounding like himself that it made Efi smile brightly as she ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her as she hummed quietly but he could pick it up from behind the door and he stood up walking to the door bare foot and opened it with a little creak stepping outside where the sun was just beginning to make it's way into the sky. He set out into the world with a little squint against the sunlight as he ducked his head letting his hair hang in front of his eyes as he walked and he made his way to the store walking inside where Feathers stood leaning against the counter as though she had been waiting for him and she raised a soft subtle brow.

"What else do ya need?" She asked raising her brow a bit more as she looked at Teo evenly and he just rolled his eyes then sighed softly.

"I need a bathing suit." He mumbled out as he made his way to the counter resting his palms against the cool counter tapping his fingers against the surface as the woman grinned at him.

"I didn't quite hear that. Mind speaking louder than a freaking mumble?" Feathers said just grinning obviously enjoying herself from his discomfort and he sighed out loudly looking around in a way that was not like him as he continued to tap his fingers against the table surface.

"I need a bathing suit." He said in a normal tone as his eyes narrowed at the woman who chuckled pulling out a pair of swim trunks for him which were just black and when he went to his pocket she just held up a hand.

"No no, you don't need to pay for that. I think hearing you say you needed a bathing suit was payment enough." Feathers said letting out a chuckle as   
she moved her fingers up to her lips as she smirked widely.

"Oh just shut up." Teo mumbled as he grabbed the suit and rushed outside feeling a surprising light heat in his cheeks that he could tell was the faintest of faint blushes. He grumbled to himself softly almost wordlessly as he walked forward to their rental home walking inside then pulling the swim trunks on sighing out softly before walking to the bathroom looking at his reflection. He was surprised to see a light blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked at his reflection.

He pulled on a strand of hair softly before walking away from the mirror before he could even begin to feel more self conscious than he could possibly get and he blew out a breath his hand moving back running it down the length of his pony tail and walked of the house walking across the hard ground, wincing when he steps on a few hard stones the closer he got to the sand. He paused before he walked forward onto the sand his feet sinking into the hot material and he walked towards the water where Efi was laughing and jumping around in the water, painfully clear in her bright pink bathing suit.

She laughed loudly as he got closer to the water obviously going unnoticed by the hyper looking blonde. He finally got near the water after walking across what felt like a long expanse of sand and his toes were close enough to the water that it ran over his toes warm yet it had a coldish tint to it that felt pretty good. He began to walk into the water that made sloshing noise and Efi wiped around to look at him her hair wet and she smiled brightly.

"Teo! I'm happy you got a bathing suit, so come out farther! The waters a bit cold but I think you'll like it though." Efi said as she walked up to Teo just as the water seemed to swallow up him up from his knees to his feet slowly as he got used to the water and Efi grabbed his dry hand in her wet ones and she smiled pulling him towards the water, gradually wadding up into her waist and the water reached his mid thighs as he walked with her smiling a bit as they got deeper into the water. Soon enough when the water was up to his waist it was of course right up to Efi's neck and she was swimming as best as she could.

"Efi we should go back, the waters obviously to high for you." Teo said as he looked down at the bobbing blonde head, her hair spread through the water like blonde seaweed. She looked up at him with wide eyes that looked like a startling shade of blue that seemed to be brighter than both the water and sky at that moment and it shocked Teo a bit despite how there was a subtle difference of her eyes and how they were a bit darker they were still bright.

"I'm fine! I want to go in the deep part with you Teo, I've been swimming around in the shallow parts so I want to go out here with you." Efi said smiling brightly at him as he looked down at her then sighed out softly moving a hand through his hand before he bend down his arms disappearing under the water and he hefted Efi up out of the water with a loud splash and a squeak from the little dragon and he began walking deeper into the water as Efi held onto him.

"If this is what you want so bad then you shouldn't drown just for the sake of coming out this deep with me." He said gruffly as he walked in the water until it was getting closer and closer to his chest and shoulders which was once again up to Efi's neck and he held her up a bit higher then the water and he noticed the shore seemed to be so far away now and he was a bit worried about the tide for one brief second before the worry disappeared.

"Hold your breath." He ordered and she nodded sucking in a breath and he did the same then ducked under the water quickly. The entire world under the surface of the water was honestly breath taking and amazing, fish swam around lazily and there was so much life there that it made Efi want to stay there forever. Teo noticed Efi's amazing smile and smiled crookedly himself before he moved back to the surface both of them breaking through it with a gasp and Efi began giggling gently.

"That was fun!" She giggled out water going down her face and dripping from her hair as she grinned at Teo while holding onto his shoulders.

"I bet it was." Teo said smiling softly as he looked at the amused blonde when he decided to go under again and again repeating this about seven times before he began to get dizzy from going up and down under the water that many times and even Efi was looking a bit dizzy. "Let's go back to the shore."

"Okay." Efi said nodding lightly as she clung onto Teo as he walked through the water, his chest and stomach gradually coming above the water followed by his thighs and knees which were soaking wet along with the rest of him obviously and he put down Efi. "Teo I like it here a lot. I wish we could stay, we could have fun every day."

"I know but we can't stay you know that Efi." Teo said as they bgan to walk along the water line the water moving over their feet as they walked and Efi held onto his hand tightly her hair sticking to her face neck shoulders and even to her arms as they walked and her hand squeezed his softly while they walked.

"I know. I just wish we could stay here." Efi said softly as she looked at the water before letting out a little tiny yawn and he raised a brow slightly looking down at the little blonde who grinned sheepishly.

"You didn't sleep well last night did you?" He asked knowingly and Efi laughed smiling as she clutched onto Teo's hand tighter and looked up at him from under her lashes rather cutely.

"Noo. I was to excited about swimming with you today." Efi said smiling then she let go of his hand making him blink and just as he opened his mouth to speak Efi ducked her hand down in the water then brought it up splashing him.

"Hey!!" Teo said loudly his eyes narrowing a bit as he looked down at the grinning at him before splashing him again makig him a bit confused before he splashed her back and she laughed splashing him again and it turned into a war almost. Efi splashing him as fast as her little arms could move and he was pelting water at her a fast as he could get his hand under the water and it made even him laugh out as they splashed each other and it went on for so long that before long the sun once again began to set in the sky much to his surprise wondering how long they were having their splash fight for. Efi yawned again pausing in her splash attacks and he bent down picking her up slowly and she rested her wet head against his shoulder. :I think that's enough for today."

"I. . guess so. . ." Efi said her words trailing off as she yawned loudly as he began walking through the sand and he made his way to the rental home at a pretty good pace and once he began walking across the hard ground he walked into the house shutting the door softly. He made Efi take a shower first and he went in right after her quickly hoping to get through this quickly.

When they finished their showers Teo got dressed in his new clothes he had gotten with the last of his money which was a black long sleeve and black pants that matched and he sat on the bed as he looked over at Efi who smiled gently looking at him. Her hair was down which seemed to hang an inch of a bit longer past her shoulders, her eyes drooped with tiredness and she wore a tights and a skirt with a light pink longsleeve to match. She yawned rubbing her eyes and he laid down turning the light off and he laid on his side his head pillowed by his arm as he shut his eyes waiting for the squeak of bed springs to let him know Efi was safely in bed. When he didn't hear that he heard the sound of feet padding over to him softly and he opened his eyes to see Efi standing by the edge of his bed chewing on her lip softly looking at him then she blinked seeing his eyes were open.

"What is it?" He sighed out sitting up on his elbow looking at the blonde who looked back at him shifting at thought she was embarrassed.

"Can. . I sleep with you?" Efi asked slowly her blue eyes seeming to glow a bit in the darkness and he sighed out moving over pulling his bed sheets back as he looked at the blonde raising a brow at her shocked expression.

"Get in before I change my mind and tell you no." Teo warned in a low voice and Efi scrambled into bed quickly and the blankets dropped around them. She moved closer to him shutting her eyes her head resting against his chest softly her breath instantly evening out slowly and gently as she fell asleep making him smile gently as he shut his own eyes again. He wished they could have this type of day again but he wasn't the type of person to wish for that and as he fell asleep he felt like he was bonding even deeper with Efi because normally he would tell her no but he let her sleep with him this once and that was the last thing he processed before he fell asleep.


	5. Riding The Train Once Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the picture didn't show up at first! Dx But at least I got it to work!! ^^ This chapter might be just a little bit short though, I just wanted to get this chapter done though even if it is a bit short so I hope people will enjoy this chapter! ^^

When Efi woke up the next morning her body feeling heavy from the swimming she'd done for the past two days she was faintly aware of her head resting in his lap softly and she looked up at Teo groggily blinking tiredly as she looked at him yawning out loudly and he shifted to look down at her as she stretched softly curling up again against him, her cheek pressed hard against his thigh and he blinked gently again then sighed softly feeling tired himself but he didn't want to sleep right then, he wanted to stay awake until they got to the next town and then he could allow himself to sleep again.

He brought a hand down hesitantly and stroked Efi's hair softly smoothing it away from her face as she fell right back to sleep making him chuckle gently a bit as he continued stroking her hair until a soft smile curved over her lips in her sleep. He'd been feeling so different lately, he was actually _laughing_ and _smiling_ more than usual, it was strange to him since he'd barely ever done such simply things before and the fact he was doing them now was a little worrisome to himself.

He needed to be hard and cold and unreachable, he needed to be because if he didn't he knew he would get to involved in whatever the problem in the next town could be.He rested his head against the window watching the world go pass rather quickly and he shut his eyes his fatigue and tiredness catching up with him and surprisingly he found himself dozing off slightly still aware of every movement but still he was half awake as the train seemed to sooth him.

He kept his hand on Efi's hand softly, his thumb moving every once in a moment against her temple gently as he yawned softly a little bit his lashes resting against his cheeks lightly. Efi stirred slightly as she snuggled into him deeper her lashes fluttering once before she still and he just kept his head against the window her cheek nestled against his thigh with a comforting warmth as he shifted once stroking her temple gently every once in a while.

It was like a different Teo was sitting there instead of his usual self, he was actually stroking Efi's head softly and allowing himself to drift off was nothing like him but since Efi got bigger it was like some small desperate part of him wanted to desperately hold onto this small form of Efi before she got older and became a woman and things like this wouldn't be able to continue and she matured greatly. It bothered him deeply for some reason imagining Efi as an adult and much more mature than she is now, not the silly little girl she was from day one but a mature older being.

He frowned a bit opening his eyes still feeling the drag of sleep against his mind and his eyes but he forced himself to stay awake as Efi slept peacefully against his thigh. Though he needed to stay awake Teo found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open as he yawned louder again his chest moving with the motion and before he could even comprehend it or force himself awake his eyes shut and he fell asleep rather quickly. 

******

Teo woke with a jerk as he sucked in a startled breath looking around realizing the train had stopped completely and everything was still but it was the silent little Efi pressing against him that made him look at her. She was looked out the opposite window but when he moved the little blonde moved and looked up at at him then smiled gently when he noticed that she seemed to have grown again which meant her power had grown, how it did he didn't know so she must be doing something.

Instead of looking seven or eight she looked like a cute little nine year old, her features definitely shifted away from the cute little kid chubbiness her face seemed to hold and was more defined like an older child's, her hair was longer, her eyes a touch more darker and just sitting down he knew she had grown another couple inches. She looked well on her way to becoming an adult in no time and for some reason that filled Teo with a little panicked feeling as the little blonde shifted in her seat before leaning across his lap and looking out the window and he sighed out.

"Teo, where are we going now?" She asked tilting her head to the side a bit as she looked up at Teo a smile curving across her lips and he smiled a bit back surprisingly.

"You should know. Just look at me and tell me what place you think we're going too right now." Teo said with a subtle raise of his brow and Efi laughed then reached up pulling on his black brade looking at his red eyes smiling widely with an excited edge to it as she bounced a tiny bit.

"We're going to see William!" She cried out with happiness grinning and Teo smiled crookedly in response to her exictement as she got up running or speed walking around their little room of the train and she giggled before sititng back down on her knees wrapping her arms around his knees looking up at him smiling happily.

"Yes we're going to see William and Sofia, we need to talk to them about some things." Teo said in a distracted type tone as he looked at Efi then looked out the window propping his chin up with his hand as he stared out the window and he could practically feel curiousity and excitement rolling off of Efi.

"How come we're going to go see them though?" Efi asked as she tilted her head a bit more hanging onto his leg tightly and he moved a hand down placing it on her back to keep her still as she looked at him with big blue eyes he was finding a bit harder to lie too.

"Sofia told me to come to her when I got some new information on dragons and I do so I need to go and talk to her about it." He told Efi keeping his hand in place and she rested her chin against his knee softly looking up at him then out the window as she seemed to hug his leg just a little bit tighter her eyes focused on the window just like his were.

"You know what Teo?" She said finally breaking the heavy silence they had lapsed into and he looked down at her raising a dark brow as she slowly slid her eyes up to meet his and she smiled brightly. "I really love you."

"Yeah yeah I know you do." He said gruffly his cheeks actualling turning a light red surprisingly as he turned his head looking out the window and she giggled out softly while clutching his leg and he had to admit the weight was pretty comfortable. He kept looking out the window as his cheeks seemed to burn just lightly with the red tint they had and he shook his head as though to push the blush down which worked feeling stupid for blushing at that but still it felt just a bit different to him now.

"Teo?" Efi said breaking the silence again and he just made a small little grunt to let her know he heard her and she seemed to cling onto him even tighter. "You love me too right? I know I ask this a lot but you really do love me?"

"I guess. . I mean I can't say I really love you Efi but I like you enough to keep you with me, it's a sort of like not a lot of people earn from me so it makes you just a bit special Efi. I'm not the type of person to throw 'I love you's' around though." Teo said keeping his voice even as he felt Efi looking at him intently and he kept his gaze focused out of the window as she shifted so his hand was pushed away from her back and she climbed into her seat. He felt that he had in some way upset the blonde and he sighed out gently turning his head a bit slowly.

"Efi-" He began to say again but his words were cut off when Efi shifted quickly leaning up kissing his cheek softly making him blink quickly at the foreign like feeling and she pulled back smiling cutely an brightly at him.

"Even if you don't love me Teo, I love you and knowing you at least like me makes me so happy." She said smiling brightly at him as another light blush crawled up Teo's neck and pooled lightly in his cheeks turning them a light red again and he cleared his throat leaning back in his seat  
looking forward in a way that would look like he was sulking or pouting but he wasn't, he was just a touch embarrassed and almost completely out of  
his element.

"Yeah alright, you can stop talking about it now." He said his cheeks still burning a light red no matter what he tried to do to get it to cool down his cheeks refused too. Efi just smiled laughing a tiny bit and she reached one of her small hands out grabbing his and held it lightly as she swung her feet a tiny bit.

He turned his head to look outside Teo rested his cheek against his hand softly as he looked outside feeling the hearing the little thuds the back of Efi's feet made as she swung them gently and began to hum a little tune to herself all the while holding his hand. Even as his cheeks burned a light red he felt a small little cross over his lips as he stared outside. Honestly being with Efi things might be changing a bit in him just because of her the fact that she was still her cute giggling self and bright sunny sunshine attitude he felt that things could at least retain their usual way but even so the warmth of her hand in his made him feel pretty happy in a way that felt both a tiny bit worrying but at the same time was welcomed with open arms.


	6. Riding The Train Once Again Part Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty short but I am just happy I finally got it done! I'll be working on the second part of this series soon but I'm gonna be writing other stories for the time being is all! Dx But I am going to start writing rough drafts for the next story! ^^ So enjoy this chapter c: .

"So where is it that we're gonna meet William and Sofia?" Efi asked as they walked, her hand in his as she practically bounced with each step and she looked up at Teo with her big blue eyes as her lips curled and pulled into a smile.

"It's a part that we have to go to that we'll see them at." Teo replied as they walked and his fingers played lightly with the end of his sleeve surprisingly in a little way he'd never done before and Efi watched his fingers and she tilted her head a little bit but for once she decided not to say anything about it surprisingly.

"How big do you think William got?" Efi said jumping a tiny bit as wide excited smile crossed her lips as she looked forward and she looked up at Teo her blue eyes dancing and bright with curiosity at how her friend might have grown.

"I don't know, he might be just a little smaller than you, after all he wasn't that that much younger than you." Teo said as Efi clung onto his hand tight and she smiled thinking about it and he just smiled crookedly a bit to himself.

By her little grin and the little "heh heh heh" noises coming from her he knew she was enjoying being older by just a bit and he looked straight forward as they walked. He moved his free hand up to brush a few strands of black hair away from his face as they walked through the town slowly, their shoes making soft clicking nosies against the stone ground and she hopped a tiny bit, her new skirt flaring out slightly making her happy as her hair blew behind her gently with the breeze that was created as they walked and she smiled brightly whether it was just in general or to herself he didn't know but still her smile was just cute in it's own little way. Again this was something he wouldn't say out loud ever unless he had too.

"I'm excited~!" Efi said in a sing songy tone as they walked down the street making Teo grin a bit as they walked and she rushed forward while still holding onto his hand as she laughed out gently. The park ever so slowly came into view as they walked down the street, when Teo noticed a familiar red flash of hair and pale blue catch his eye and Efi must have seen it even better because she let go of his hand all together and ran forward quickly in a flash of pink, black and blonde.

"Efi!" He shouted a warning clearly building in his tone as his fingers pressed together and when she vanished he sighed before stepping up to a jog to get to the park feeling a bit irritated that Efi took off so damn fast. When he got to the beginning of the park Teo looked at Sofia who turned looking at him and she smiled at him.

"Hey!" She said smiling as he walked forward towards her only to see William and Efi running around screaming with laughter with each fun piece of the park they played with honestly sounding like the children that they truly were.

"Hey." He said back coolly and he looked out at Efi again tucking his hands into his pockets as he stood there and he blew out a soft breath turning his gaze to William. The boy had definitely grown since the last time they'd seen each other and it surprised him a bit with how tall William had gotten surprisingly though he was only about four inches taller then Efi who scowled up at him half the time making him either blush with embarrassment or laugh like it was a was kind of funny.

"So I see Efi has gotten much taller since we last saw each other, she's going to be quite a looker when she's fully developed isn't she?" Sofia said smiling as she looked at Efi who was going down the slide with William holding her arms out laughing joyfully.

"I guess so. William has gotten pretty big himself." Teo mumbled feeling a bit uncomfortable with what Sofia said about Efi but he wanted to direct the conversation to something else and Sofia beamed with happiness at the compliment, something Teo was sure he'd never done or will ever do.

"Yes he sure has, he's been spurting up like a bean stalk practically." Sofai said chuckling out gently once as she looked at Teo out of the corner of her eye before looking forward at William and Efi again.

"I see, well I found out why dragons mature and grow the way that they do anyways so this is some new information I got and thought I'd share with you." Teo said nonchalantly as Sofia turned her head to look at him her face holding a completely shocked looked as she met his gaze and she smiled in a way that made him feel like smiling back.

"Why? Why is it that they grow?" Sofia asked almost eagerly as he looked back at her blinking softly a couple times.

"It's because their power is growing and so their body grows with it. It's all I really know right now but I do know that Efi's been growing a lot lately over the past half a month. I don't know if it's each time their powers go up but I think it might be like that. I'm thinking they grow twice a week each month until they finally mature. This is only what I think though and not real facts." Teo said as his fingers moved up through his dark hair a couple times sighing out and Sofia looked at him then offered a small smile.

"I understand and maybe you really are right. It would make so much sense." Sofia said as she looked forward smiling and she played with a lock of her red hair softly as William and Efi ran around crazily like children laughing and smiling at one another."It's kind of nice watching them run around like that don't ya think?"

"I. . guess." Teo said with a bit of awkwardness as he looked at Efi before sighing out gently his hair that hung in his face stirred softly with the breath that escaped his lips.

"It's kind of like having kids and it's like a play date if you think about it." Sofia said with a chuckle as she watched the two children run around and Teo allowed a chuckle of his own to slip from of his lips.

I guess so." He said again grinning just a little bit as Efi shouted and jumped around grinning happily with a laughing William.

"This is pretty fun." Sofia said as she crossed her arms lightly looking at the dragons then at Teo. "We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah we should." Teo replied nodding his head softly once as he looked at the Sofia again forcing a small little smile and though it felt like they were only there for a couple minutes they ended up staying for about three hours. By the time Sofia was preparing to leave it was about three in the afternoon, the sun was slowly setting in the sky and Efi was slowing down getting more sluggish along with William when they walked over to them.

"I'm so sleep." William murmured tiredly, his voice barely audible and he yawned loudly which made Efi yawn.

"Me too. Teo are we going to go to a house?" Efi asked as she rubbed on of her eyes as she looked up at Teo who managed to smile a little bit staring down at the sleepy blonde.

"Yes we are." He replied bending down and picking her up much to her great surprise since she didn't have to ask and Sofia placed her hand on William's shoulder as she looked at Teo and Efi.   
  
"You knwo you really are like father and daughter sometimes." Sofia said smiling and she chuckled gently as she looked at Teo who looked back at her blinking then a light self conscious blush spread across his cheeks and he turned beginning to walk away.

"Whatever." He mumbled sounding like an angry teenager which made Sofia laugh out loudly, and Efi giggled a little bit in his ear then turned her head slightly.

"See you tomorrow!" She shouted happily waving at them and Teo just rolled his eyes softly at her childish behavior and he kept walking slowly, the crunch of dirt beneath his boots was actually kind of comforting in a strange way and he held Efi a bit tighter to him as she yawned incredibly loud. 

It took a couple minutes but after a while of walking Efi seemed to fall asleep slowly and Teo held her tighter as they walked up to house and he shockingly leaned down kissing the top of Efi's head so lightly it was like a butterflies wing touching your finger and Efi couldn't tell but as Teo laid her in bed he smiled softly walking over to his own bed and he shut his eyes. He knew it, he knew he loved Efi he just didn't want to say it out loud yet. Even if it was a fatherly sort of love he felt for the dragon he was still self conscious about saying that to her but as he drifted off to sleep just slowly, he wondered if maybe he should start being just a little bit nicer to Efi if it made her happier.


End file.
